ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter Coordinator
__NOEDITSECTION__ Each chapter of O.G.R.E.s is administered by a chapter coordinator (CC) and a senior game/dungeon master (SGM/SDM). The chapter coordinator is the face most people associate with the administrative branch of the club, whereas each chapter's Senior Game Master handles the games a chapter plays and any gaming-related problems or issues. The Chapter Coordinator handles all non-gaming aspects of the club. These include planning, promoting, recruiting, retention, and representing the chapter to the organization as a whole. Current Chapter Coordinators should see the Chapter Coordinator Portal Appointment Any member of the chapter may apply as a candidate in a chapter coordinator election. Each active member of the chapter is eligible to vote in the CC election. Members who are not part of the chapter may not apply as a candidate for chapter coordinator and may not vote in the election. The election is administered by the chapter itself as defined in the Ogres Constitution. During the initial upstart of a new chapter, the individual spearheading the gaming groups assimilation into O.G.R.E.s is considered the chapter's first Coordinator, and has all the responsibilities of such. In the case of multiple individuals being involved in this process, it is expected that they have a self-led vote to determine this person. Responsibilities The duties of the chapter coordinator are to: * Communicate between their chapter members and the organization. * Report at least quarterly on the status of the chapter to the organization. * Secure sites for chapter events. * Help members with any non-gaming related issues related to their membership * Help facilitate conflict resolution between members (see the section in the Membership Handbook on conflict resolution). * Along with the Senior Game Master, maintain a chapter event calendar. * Plan and promote special, non-gaming specific chapter events (i.e. holiday gatherings). * Track, and be liable for, the chapter’s finances if the chapter does not keep a Treasurer position separate. * Maintain, update, and promote any chapter websites or web presence if the chapter has no separate Webmaster. * Maintain and update the chapter roster on OgreLair.org, or keep the Director of Communications up-to-date with roster additions and changes. * Presenting awards if a member or chapter affiliated nonmember/organization receives one (see Awards) A Chapter Coordinator also has the authority to: * Grant rank advancement (see Ranks). * Award hero points to a member for use in a game for deeds and assistance in the chapter. * Provide out-of-game disciplinary action of chapter members, including suspensions of up to one month, for appropriate cause. * Request assistance from nearby chapter's for any reason if deemed necessary. Importance of Role Communication between the chapter members and the organization is a deeper subject than it may seem at first glance. The Coordinator is required to send communications both ways along the chain. If members have questions, it is the CC's duty to find the answers to those questions. Also, if the organization has questions for chapter members, it is the coordinator's job to find those answers out as well. The quarterly status report is necessary so that those in charge of broader areas can ascertain how your chapter is faring. It should include a list of chapter officers, a membership roster, what chapter events were held that month, any goals or projects the chapter is working toward and the progress that has been made, and any questions from members of the chapter. Additional information should include a list of all games the chapter plays or would be open to playing, so that the organization can assist in recruitment alongside the chapter. These quarterly chapter status reports are due before midnight (local time) on the 1st of the quarter month (January, April, July, and October). If the Coordinator position or the Senior Dungeon Master positions have changed in a given month, it is recommended that an additional update report be sent in at the end of that month as well. Any additional reporting will not be counted as your quarterly report, but is always recommended. The securing of sites for chapter events is an oft-delegated responsibility. Fundamentally, however, the chapter coordinator is responsible for ensuring that their membership has a safe place in which to hold chapter events. The events could be anything from a social night to a game to a fundraiser. In the event that a chapter will be participating with Convention Gaming, the coordinator is also responsible for planning this with the convention staff. Conflict Resolution As much as we try to avoid it, conflicts are sure to arise between members. As discussed within the Membership Handbook, in a club such as ours this is most often related to gaming. In these instances, the Senior Dungeon Master will handle the situation, though he or she may call upon the Chapter Coordinator for assistance. However, occasionally it is always possible that two members may have non-gaming-related conflicts.When this occurs, it is up to the chapter coordinator to try to resolve issues between members, to mediate disputes, to alleviate their impact on the organization, and to distribute appropriate disciplinary actions. More details on this process are found in the Membership Handbook sections on conflict resolution and disciplinary actions. The Chapter Coordinator may at any time, if deemed necessary, call upon help from the Senior Dungeon Master, nearby chapter coordinators, or the Board of Directors if a problem persists or the Coordinator not be able to fulfill the duty of resolution due to personal involvement or friendship with one or more parties. Finances The chapter coordinator also acts as the chapter’s treasurer if the chapter does not have it's own treasurer position, and is responsible for tracking and maintaining the chapter’s finances. While this duty may be delegated (i.e. in the case of having a Treasurer position), the final financial responsibility remains with the chapter coordinator, should problems arise. Term Unless the chapter coordinator chooses to step down and relinquish his position early, a member serves a three-year term as chapter coordinator. At the end of this term, a new election is held, though the same member may apply again. The chapter coordinator may be removed from office before his term expires through a chapter-level referendum, as discussed in the Constitution. Manual Chapter Coordinators can benefit from reading the Chapter Coordinator Manual. ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Officers Category:Ogres Category:Browse